Some aircraft include one or more landing gear having wheels for supporting the aircraft while the aircraft is not airborne. Many aircraft may also include a braking system to aid in reducing forward velocity of the aircraft during taxi and landing. The braking system can generate relatively large amounts of heat due to the relatively large mass of the aircraft and due to the relatively high velocity of the aircraft upon landing. The braking system may be directly or indirectly coupled to one or more of the wheels. The wheels may comprise a material having a lower yield strength at relatively high temperatures than that of components of the braking system.